Courage
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: Rick has something to ask Evelyn, does he have the courage to ask her? She has a secret before she came to Cairo, will she tell Rick? R&R


**Courage**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. All belong to Mr. Stephen Sommers and Universal studio.

The story happened after they back from Hamunaptra. If you haven't read on my previous story "Nightmare", you are suggested to read it before this. Reviews are welcome.

LyaCatWomen, thank you for your support. I hope you like this too.

So, enjoy. =)

Rick woke up before Evelyn. He didn't move and stayed where he was, simply watching her while she was sleeping. 'God she is so beautiful' he was thinking about her entered into his life. He wasn't feeling alone anymore. Of course he had been with women before, but the relationship with them was simple. It was simply to satisfy his urges in sexual way. Nothing else. But she was different. A shy librarian marched into the prison not only saved his life but also his soul. He wanted to protect her and took care of her. Oh god, he wanted to make her as his wife. Rick O'connell thought about marry a women the first time in his life. Not the first time because he had thought about it during a night on the camel when they were travelling back to Cairo. He was holding her in his arms. He never want to marry a women because it made him felt trapped. But with her, he didn't feel trapped but wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When they backed to Cairo, they had spilt their shares on the treasures. There was a small box contained a golden ring with a small blue diamond. And the size of the ring would fit her finger. The back of the ring was crafted with hieroglyphics . An ancient Egyptian word meant "love". He decided to propose to her with that ring. It had been a week and he still couldn't find the courage to ask her the question. When he watched her slept peacefully in his arms, he decided he would ask her the question tonight. She stirred and broke his thought. She opened her eyes and realised she was still in his arms, snuggled against him. "Good morning" he greeted. "Good morning" she greeted him back with a lazy smile. "Did you sleep well?" he knew she slept well but wanted to make sure by hearing it from her. "How could I not" she smile. 'I'm gonna take her out tonight and ask her the question' he thought to himself. "I'm gonna back into my room. It's not a good thing to accidently get caught by your brother, although he probably still pass out in his room" he said and moved from the bed. "Breakfast?" he asked her. "Hmmm... breakfast sounds good" she kissed him after that. "Wait me at downstairs. I will be ready in 10 minutes" she said. "Okay" he said and closed the door. After the breakfast, he walked her to the Cairo museum. "Are you coming for lunch with me?" she asked once they reached at the entrance of the museum. "Sorry honey. I have few errands to run. But tonight I'm taking you out for dinner" he said. "But I have appointment with..." she was cut short by him. "Cancel it. I'm taking you out tonight" he said. "Something important?" she was curious. "Yeah... I'll pick you up at 6" he said. "I haven't decided yet, Mr. O'connell" she said as she narrowed her eyes. Instead of argued with her, he kissed her. He was good at convincing her. "See you at 6" he said with a grin after their lips broke apart. She gave him one last kiss, turned around and walked into the museum. He spent his time at the jewellery shop to have the ring crafted with their names. So that it showed 'Rick love Evy'. After that he went to the tailor to buy himself a suit. And he also bought a dress for her. After he done all purchases including boutique flowers he went back to the house. He guessed all women liked flowers. He went to her house and set all the things down then went to pick her up as he promised. "This is for you" he said when they reached her bedroom. He had put the dress on her bed. It was a black and white printed wrap gown. "It's beautiful" she said as she picked up the dress. "We will be having dinner at the Italian restaurant. You know... music and dances. I guess you might like that, after all I owe you a proper dinner" he said. "Thank you" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I booked a table for two at 7.30. You have plenty of time to be ready. I'm going to take a shower. See you later" he said and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

He had ready and was waiting for her to come downstairs. The sound of her heels made him turned his head. Her beauty took his breath away. "These are for you" he said as he held out his hands with the flowers. "Thank you. Oh Rick, these are lovely" she said. "You look beautiful in this dress. Not that you are not beautiful but I mean..." he was struggling to express his words. "I know. And you look handsome too" she said. He had a tuxedo on with a bow tie. He didn't like to wear in a suit but today was different. He was gonna made everything perfect for her. He wanted her to remember the moment of his proposal. "Shall we leave now?" he said as he held out his crooked arm. "Yes" she said as she took his arm with both hands.

At the restaurant

"I always wanted to come here for dinner but Jonathan refused to come with me" she said once they were settled down at the table. "Well, you can count on me now" he said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Sir, would you like to order some wine?" the waiter asked. "Err... nope" he said. "Yes" she interrupted. "You sure?" he said as he raised his eyebrows. He knew she couldn't hold her liquor well and that was the last thing he wanted. "No harm came from drinking wine" she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Yes please" she said to the waiter. "What's the occasion?" she asked after the waiter left. "Huh? Oh... we are dating right? I guess that's what we are doing all the time" she nodded her head. "Well, you are my girl now. You deserve this proper dinner, music and dances. I think you might like it. Do you?" he asked as he wanted to make sure. "I do. It's very sweet of you to think of me. Thank you" she said with the smile that took his breath away. "Wasn't you had something to tell me?" she suddenly asked. He was going to answer her but interrupted by the waiter serving them the wine. "Shall I take order, sir?" the waiter took their orders and left. "Shall we dance?" he held out his hand. "Of course" she said as she took his hand. After the dance they went back to their table to have their food. She did all the talking and he listened to every word she said. They went for a walk at the garden near her house after they left the restaurant. "Something bothering you?" she asked once they sat down on the bench. She noticed he had been acting weird all the time. "Errr... no... not really" he was nervous. "But I do have something to tell you. No, ask you. I have something to ask you" he said. "Go on, I'm listening" she encouraged him to continue. He took a deep breath and stood up. He reached for his pocket to take out the box that held the ring. He bend down on one knee and said "Evy, I love you. Will you marry me?". "No... no" she said as she stood up. "Please let me take care of you. I love you" his heart sank when she said no. "I'm sorry" she said as she was crying. She turned around and ran away from him. "Evy..." he yelled at her as he stayed where he was, unable to move. The first time Rick O'connell wanted to marry a women and she said no. She broke his heart. He thought she loved him. Maybe he saw what he wanted to see. Maybe she didn't love him. But he loved her. And he was sure of it. He wasn't going to run away from this. He had to find her and asked for an answer. If she had to turn him down, he had to know the reason. He ran to find her but couldn't catch a sight of her. So he ran back to her house, hoping she was at home so that they could work things out. He straight away went upstairs to her room once he entered the house. He heard a faint crying sound coming out from her room. 'Oh no she was crying' he thought but he was glad that she was at home instead of outside. It wasn't safe for a girl to go outside at night in Cairo. The door to her bedroom was opened and she was laying on her stomach, forehead resting on her arms. She was crying on the bed. "Hey" he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't even protest when he took her into his arms, instead she clung to him. "Shhhh..." he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Finally she calmed down after a moment of crying. "What makes you so upsetting?" he broke the silence. "I'm sorry" she said as she was trying to move away from his embrace but he was stubborn and wouldn't let her go. "Tell me what's wrong Evy. I thought... I thought you love me" his was holding his tears when he spoke. "I do love you" she said. "But why did you reject me?" he didn't understand why she loved him but rejected him. "Because... because" she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. "Evy, you can tell me anything" he said and moved slightly away from her to look at her face. His concerns made her heart melted and she decided to tell him the truth. "I was engaged before I moved to Cairo. He's name is George Clark. We have common interests in Ancient Egypt and we spent quite a lot of time studied the history of Egypt together. I thought we were the other half of each other because we shared the same interests. One day he proposed to me and I said yes. He promised to bring me to Egypt after we married. He said we would do some site digging and that was the thing I wished for since I was a child. After we engaged, everything changed. He started to pressure me to have sex with him. I wasn't going to give in to him because I wanted to wait until the wedding night. But he reasoned it to me that we were engaged and there was no need to wait until the wedding night since he was going to be my husband. Jonathan" she smiled when mentioned her brother. "warned me that maybe he proposed to me just because he wanted to get into my pants" she said. "Well, he probably has said this to other women. That's why he knew your ex-fiance's intention towards you" he said and she nodded. "I broke it off with him and moved to Cairo to avoid him. I never back to London ever since" she said and took a deep breath as she finally finished telling the truth. He held out the breath he was holding all the time as he knew the rejection wasn't against him but her past. And that he had the confidence to work things out with her. "That's why you keep pushing me away whenever I want to stay in your room at night" he said, finally understood. "You know I love you. And I wouldn't force you into something against your wish. I don't want to lie to you. I do want you to… to be with me. But I love you and if you want to wait for the wedding night and that's what I'm going to do. Of course if you say yes" he said as he searched his pocket for the box. She knew he wouldn't take advantage on her. Last night, he had been very gentleman and never touched her improperly during the night. He even stopped himself from kissing her to get control of the situation when she wasn't sure of herself. It was just the past experience that scared her away. "You haven't look at the ring" he said as he opened the box. "I found it in the treasures. And there is an inscription crafted at the back of the ring. Read it" he said as he took out the ring to let her had a better look. "Rick love Evy" she read out loud as she translated the Ancient Egyptian word. Tears rolling down her cheeks because she believed every word he said and the inscription at the back of the ring. He wasn't sure her crying was a good sign or a bad sign. "Are you okay?" he was worried about her. "Yes" she said as she throw herself at him and wrapped both arms around his neck. He nodded his head in response and caressed her back. "Yes I will marry you" she made it clear this time when he didn't take her 'yes'. He moved her arms away from his neck and held her at arm length to look at her face. He had to make sure he heard her right. "Yes?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. "Yes" she said with a big smile showed on her face. "Woohoo" he stood up, holding her and twisted her around. "Yes?" he asked again once he set her feet down. "Yes" she said and kissed him. He kissed her back. The kiss was full of promises and love. He was a good boy as he broke away when the kiss needed to be stopped. He took the ring from her hand and slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger after their lips broke apart. "It's beautiful" she said as she looked at the ring on her finger. "I love you Mrs. O'connell" he said as he looked into her eyes, resting his forehead against her forehead. "Evelyn O'connell" she said quietly. "I like it. It just sounds perfect" he said with a big grin on his face. She liked the sound of it too like it was only meant to be for her. "I love you too Mr. O'connell" she said.

The end


End file.
